Like Father, Like Son
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Logan loved her, no doubt about that, but would he be able to love her?


Title: Like Father, Like Son

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Yes, ANOTHER story, haha. I couldn't stop from writing it though. Hope you enjoy!

78787878787878

Rory Gilmore.

A year and a half ago, those two words would've meant nothing to him. If someone had mentioned her name to him, his first response would have been, "Is she hot?"

But, things had changed. And it had all started on that first day of his third year at Yale.

The first time they ever met he couldn't even remember the next day. It didn't help that he had a girl on his arm and was drunk at the time.

The second time was much memorable. It was all the thought about for the next couple of weeks. It was really all because of Finn that they met that second time. He had gotten drunk and slept with a red head. He woke up the next morning saying he was in 'love' with her and had to find her again.

He had met her when Finn said that the girl he was in love with was living at Rory's dorm. She wasn't because if she had been, it would have had to been Paris.

Scary thought.

Of course, he hadn't remembered her at first, he almost thought she was one of his one night stands. He quickly changed his mind when she started to banter with him. Actually able to keep up with him.

The thing that mostly made her stand out to him was that she seemed to seriously dislike him at first.

That had never happened to him before.

They had ended their conversation with him announcing for her to call him 'Master and Commander'.

The next time was when Rory got her nickname, the nickname that he would always be referred to by him.

Ace.

She was so alive and happy when she discovered about the Life and Death Brigade. She quickly lost some of that happiness when he called her on stalking him.

When he brought her to the LDB event for her article, he quickly realized that first night that she could fit in with them. Well, obviously she did. She was a Gilmore after all.

During the Event, he found himself wanting to spend more time with her, wanting to know her. That had never happened to him before. He quickly disregarded it and chalked it up to wanting to help her come out of her shell. To jump off a scaffold with him.

Which she did.

At the Gilmores' Party he saw a side of her that he had never seen before, Rory Gilmore..his 'Ace' was drunk. She was drunk before her Boyfriend, who looked like a farmer, came. But, after he broke up with her, all he wanted to do was take away her pain, and beat the living shit out of the guy that caused her pain.

Boy, but after He, Colin, and Finn had made that prank on her and that girl that was following her around...well, let's just say it is not a fun thing to be on a Gilmore girl's bad side. She quickly got back at him.

She pranked him!

She had intrigued him even more, causing him to go to her Grandparents' wedding thing, in hopes to see her again. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out that she had been jealous of a family friend that had come with him.

He was even more surprised when she told him she wanted a 'No Strings Attached' fling. He felt like he was on a natural high when they were ripping each other's clothes off.

That all came crashing down when her mother came in.

Then her father.

Then her Mother's boyfriend.

Both of those men threatening to kill him.

It wasn't the most fun moment he'd ever had.

Right at the beginning of their fling, it had been complicated. She had gotten mad that they hadn't had sex or something. He hadn't been able to understand why she was mad at him.

When he had gone to her dorm room nights later, he hadn't expected to sleep with her.

Really, he didn't.

He just wanted to make sure that she hadn't ended up with that Marty guy. He didn't deserve someone like Rory, she was way too good for him. When she continued to kiss him and take off his coat, he asked her if she was sure.

Why? He had no clue at the time.

He honestly hadn't known that she was expecting his call...honestly...

Okay, so that was a lie. He knew perfectly well that he hadn't called her in a while. But he finally found out that he liked her, a lot. But, he was Logan Huntzberger, he didn't do commitment. At least, he didn't do it willingly.

When she came to his apartment saying she wanted to be friends, well, he told her he could do the commitment thing, reluctantly.

It went really well, at least, as well as can be expected with a girl on the other side of the door wanting to sleep with him.

When they got back to his apartment and Honor was there, he knew that it wouldn't end well. Which it didn't.

He had to bring her to his parent's house and she was attacked by his Grandfather and Mother. He knew then that he was in deep when he didn't care what his family thought or did about him seeing Rory.

But, the biggest mistake of bringing her to his house was that she had to meet her Father.

Mitchum Huntzberger was the person he promised himself he would never be. People didn't like him, they feared him and his power and money, just like he did.

Who could like a man when his own son couldn't stand him?

He knew at the start that Rory shouldn't had taken the interview, he should have stopped it. Mitchum didn't do things for other people out of the goodness of his heart.

Things got considerably work when he had Lorelai hating him for that one Friday Night Dinner. He wasn't going to let the maid get fired. He just wasn't going to do anything in front of Lorelai.

And stealing the yought, well, he didn't sink one this time. It really wasn't a big deal to him, Mitchum could get him out, and Rory too. But Lorelai wouldn't have anything to do with that.

Okay, so it was understandable that she was pissed at the time when he called at his Father because he was the reason she sank the Yought. But it wasn't his fault. He wasn't responsible for Mitchum's actions.

When he found out about what his Father did, he wanted to fix it. When Rory told him not to, he dismissed the fact that he should have, wanting to be a good boyfriend.

When Rory told him she wasn't going back to Yale, he really thought she was going to be back at Yale in September. When he came back from Europe, he thought that she would tell me that she was going back to Yale. He knew she wanted to, she got all depressed when he talked about Yale.

But then his father, struck agian.

He expects him to take over the Business when he graduates, basically, Mitchum expects him to become him by the end of this year.

And what comes with that?

Dumping Rory and marrying a trophy wife.

Of course, Rory doesn't know about that last part.

This year was his last year of freedom, and maybe with Rory. He couldn't stand to think of that.

When Rory told me she loved me, a part of me wanted to say that I loved her back. Maybe I did, I wasn't sure. The fact that this might have to end in a year was in the back of my mind, as it always is.

He knew that something really had to be done with Rory when she was talking about the DAR all the time and tea parties and especially when she told him about her mother and her twenty-first birthday plans. He wished he could take away that pain, but only she could do that.

Then when he came back from my trip early, he came back to tell her that he loved her.

What did he see?

She was going out to dinner with her ex.

He trusted her, he knew she would never cheat on him. But, alcohol and jealousy are not a good mix.

He was frustrated with his father and with the way Rory was acting and Jess was an easy target.

He should have stopped, he shouldn't have acted like a selfish prick. He just proved to Jess what he thought he was.

But he wasn't that guy. He didn't want to be that guy.

Cause that guy was his Father.

When Rory came back inside he just wanted to forget about it.

She didn't.

She started yelling so he yelled back, he couldn't even remember what was said.

One thing stuck to him though.

She yelled at him about having everything handed to him.

He made the mistake of telling her more about his Father.

He had to get out of there. He couldn't stay in the place with her. She didn't want to leave so he left with out her.

It's been about a week since he had seen her.

Hadn't talked to her.

But, god, did he think about her.

Everything reminded him of her. Coffee, Yale in general, his Friends weren't even his own friends. They rushed off to help Rory move from her Grandparents house.

He had been glad to find that out. She needed to get out of that house. He also heard that she had begun to take courses at Yale again.

He missed her. He loved her. He was sorry.

Things he couldn't say.

He tried to drown out his thoughts in alcohol, but that didn't work.

It was just a ticking time bomb until they broke up.

Why wouldn't they break up?

He was going to marry a trophy wife like his father had and run the family business like his father had.

He was going to be unhappy just like his father was.

Except, his father had never experienced true love. It certainly wasn't the case between his parents, his father fucking every assistant he's ever had.

He had experienced true love.

He couldn't do anything about the pain.

He couldn't do anything about the one thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

...He never got to tell her that he loved her...

7878787878787878

A/N: What do you think? It is a one parter. If you guys think I should continue it, I might, just let me know. THIS IS REALLY LONG! Oh my god, its probably the most I've ever written in a chapter. This chapter took me a long time to write and it is really, well, its just connected to me in a lot of ways. Please review.


End file.
